Triste destino
by muerte a cho
Summary: Es un D&G, un pocobastantemucho triste... AVISO: Este fic puede ser nocivo para la salud mental de las como yo fans de Draco. Si sufris un trauma ya estais avisadados xD. OneShot. Dejar reviews plis!


**TRISTE DESTINO**

No sabia hacia dónde me llevaba. Simplemente me dijo que cerrara los ojos y me dejara guiar por él. Me parecía un sueño imposible, después de tanto tiempo, tantas noches en vela por pensar que nunca me iba a querer y ahora estabamos allí, yo con los ojos cerrados, y él agarrando mi mano dirigiéndome a alguna parte. "Quiero mostrarme algo especial"- me susurró al oído. Oí como se abría una puerta, y como se cerraba después de que entrásemos en una habitación. Supongo que me acercó a una ventana abierta, por que de repente empecé a sentir el frío en mi piel. "Abre los ojos"- Dijo. Abrí los ojos y quedé fascinada: através de la ventana, se veía la lluvia de estrellas más bonita que vería en mi vida, y lo mejor de todo es que estaba con él, a solas, pasando la noche más mágica de mi vida.

Es precioso…

No tanto como tú.

Me giré sobresaltada y le vi allí, a escasos centímetros de mi cara, tan cerca, que los dos podíamos sentir la respiración agitada del otro.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y no pude hacer nada cuando él extinguió la distancia que nos separaba y me besó con infinita dulzura. Cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago, y sin ser yo consciente, profundicé el beso deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca, pero como todas las cosas de la vida, este llegó a su fin.

Yo… yo…

No sabia que decir. Me había quedado sin palabras. Pero él me puso un dedo en los labios:

Shhh, no hables, o lo estropearás todo.

Entonces entendí. Entendí que no hacían falta palabras para expresar los sentimientos, que con una mirada, un roce, una caricia … ya bastaba.

Aquella fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Entre besos y caricias, nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que nos necesitábamos, y no entendíamos como habíamos podido vivir tanto tiempo sin el otro. Mas una duda asaltaba nuestras mentes: ¿Qué pasaría después?

Eramos demasiado diferentes, y a ojos de todos nos odiábamos. Entonces, ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Qué podíamos hacer? ¿Volver a ocultar nuestros sentimientos bajo una capa de hielo que nos cubriese el alma? Sabíamos que no íbamos a poder, al menos no yo; no después de descubrir que él me ama como le amo yo. Enfrentarnos a nuestra gente, a nuestros padres, a nuestros amigos… ¿Valía la pena por un sentimiento? "Por supuesto que sí"- pensé- "Juntos no nos para nadie".

Estaba convencida de que él pensaba igual, pero me di cuenta de que algo fallaba cuando, después de unos días desde aquella noche (en que nos seguíamos viendo a solas) me dijo que teníamos que hablar.

Ginny- empezó- Yo sé que tu me quieres, y sabes que yo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo pero…

Le miré con cara de preocupación.

¿Pero qué?

No creo que sea oportuno que sigamos juntos.

Es ese momento, sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba. Que todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos no hubiera significado nada…

¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

Pues… eso. Que sería mejor que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Me estás dejando…

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro.

No te lo tomes así, no te estoy dejando, es mejor decir… que necesito una pausa de reflexión.

¿Una pausa de reflexión? Pero yo te quiero, y sé que tu también me quieres, lo dicen tus ojos. ¿Para que necesitas una pausa?

Necesito aclararme Ginny. Poner en orden mis ideas. Tengo que saber si esta relación es suficientemente importante como para perderlo todo…

¿Así que es eso? ¿Necesitas saber si te quedas con tu herencia o conmigo? Tranquilo, no te hará falta. Quédate con tu estúpida herencia y tus estúpidas comodidades. Al fin y al cabo todos los Malfoy sois iguales- Me sequé las lágrimas- No voy a llorar por ti Draco. Eres un miserable.

Me marché de allí, con el corazón echo pedazos, yo realmente le amaba, ¿qué le costaba entenderlo? Antes de doblar la esquina alcancé a oírle gritar mi nombre…

**· · · · ·**

Me desperté al día siguiente todavía con los recuerdos del día anterior revueltos en mi corazón. Me disponía a levantarme cuando una nota que estaba encima de mi mesilla de noche, al parecer escrita deprisa y corriendo, me llamó la atención

_Ginny, _

_Realmente siento lo de ayer. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui un autentico idiota. Sé que ya es tarde, y no aspiro a tu perdón, solo quería que supieras que me arrepiento profundamente de haber dudado de mis propios sentimientos, y que te tengo lo primero en mi corazón. Ya no volveré a molestar en tu vida ni en ninguna más._

_Te amo,_

_Draco_

"Ni en ninguna más…" Eso significaba que…

Rápida como el viento salí en dirección a la Montaña Del Pico Helado, pues sabía que estaría allí. Era su lugar favorito, nuestro lugar favorito.

Aparecí entre las sombras y le busque con la mirada.

Estaba sentado al borde del precipicio, mirando la luna, como siempre que quedábamos en aquel lugar.

Le miré, intentando poner en esa mirada todo mi amor, intentando que él no cometiera un error, el mayor error de su vida…

Bajó la mirada y me hizo una pregunta.

¿De que sirve vivir si no hay nadie a quien puedas querer?

Yo le miré de nuevo. Podría haberle contestado muchas cosas: que siempre hay alguien a quien querer, que no había de perder nunca la esperanza, que yo todavía lo quería, con locura…

Pero dudé. Fue sólo una milésima de segundo, pero el alcanzó a ver una sombra de duda en mi rostro.

Supongo que para él aquella respuesta silenciosa fue más que suficiente.

Sin decir nada, sin que yo lo pudiera evitar, se lanzó al vacío, y aunque corrí con todas mis fuerzas no logré llegar a tiempo, le miré, impotente,

mientras caía sintiendo que todo mi mundo se venía abajo, que ya nada tendría sentido sin él… y todo por mi culpa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué os ha parecido? Siento lo de –Mi pequeña Cenicienta- pero tranquis que en mis vacaiones escribiré!

Dejad reviews plis.

muerte a Cho!

**Mensaje para las personas k se han leido –Mi pequeña Cenicienta-**

**LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Se que a mucha gente le gustó el capitulo anterior y prometo que lo voy a continuar, lo que pasa es k esta tarde me marcho de vacaciones a Italia y me acaban de decir que el sitio a donde voy no tiene internet! **

**Asi que seguramente no podre volver a acatualizar hasta septiempbre, (a menos que no escuentre un ciber), aunque os prometo que escribiré mucho de mietras y cuando vuelva subire dos capitulos como minimo de golpe.**

**Os repito que NO pienso dejarlo colgado y muchas gracias a todas las personas k me dejaron reviews (por cierto, los contestare todos en el capitulo dos cuando vuelva)**

**Como avanzadilla, ya que el capitulo dos no está listo, os dejo este D&G, un one-shot, que aunk es un poco triste espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews en este fic y en el otro plis.**

**Una vez mñas: LO SiENTO! **

**Os quiere:**

**muerte a cho!**


End file.
